


Glitter Kink

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bombs, Fun, Glitter, M/M, glue, sexiness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Bond was on a mission and he deviated from the original plan made by Q and Q-Branch. But what else is new? Guess you'll have to read to find out. =)





	Glitter Kink

Q sat down behind his desk and drank a sip from his cup of Earl Grey tea. He sighed at the warmth and the slightly bitter taste and realized he had forgotten to add a dash of milk and a spoonful of sugar. He got up again and wandered over to the little kitchen area in his office. He added both and sat back down. 

He opened the folder which lay on the desk and started to read 007's last action report. Two sentences in he started to shake his head. Bond's reports were always an interesting read, but this one took the cake. 

Instead of using the gadgets Q and Q-Branch had built for him, he had improvised. And when James Bond improvised things happened. Things everyone involved would deny till the day they died. 

Q was shaking with laughter and he couldn't wait to watch the pictures and videos from the building Bond had invaded. The report spoke about smoke bombs Bond had used to impair the securities sight and when he had to incapacitate them, he had used a Jack in the Box and ropes. 

When the time came to flee the 'crime scene' he had used multi-coloured glitter. The secret agent had filled a couple of bags with it and some really sticky glue and put in small charges. When he had used the bombs, they incapacitated his adversaries and covered anyone and anything with glitter and glue. 

From what Q had heard through the grapevine, the company was absolutely angry because there was no way to remove the glitter-glue mix Bond had concocted. 

Q opened up the video files and started to laugh. The whole scene the cameras had taken in looked utterly ridiculous. 

"And pray tell what has my favourite boffin laughing so hard?", a cultured voice startled Q out of his laughing and musing. 

Q's head rucked up and he stared at Bond, who was still covered in some remnants of glitter. A soft grin showed on his face and he stepped up to his favourite Double-O. 

" May I?" he asked and raised his hand towards his face. 

Bond raised his brow in question but nodded. 

Q gently rubbed a smudge of glitter away with a smile. He stepped into Bond's personal space and locked his dark blue gaze with Bond's bright blue eyes. "I missed you, James" he whispered against Bond's jaw before he pressed his lips against the stubble there. 

Bond smiled and wrapped his arms around his favourite boffin. He held him close. He took a moment to take a deep breath before he pressed a chaste kiss against Q's lips. 

Q gave a gentle hum and opened his lips when James' tongue asked for entrance a moment later. He held onto James' jacket and moaned into the slowly deepening kiss. When they separated Bond rubbed his nose against Q's. 

"I missed you too. While blowing stuff up is fun, I have more fun blowing you," he rumbled into his ear. 

The boffin's cheeks darkened and he moaned at the thought. His pants tightened and he bit his lips to stifle his moan a bit. 

"Just don't make me glitter"

Bond laughed while dropping down to his knees. He nestled Q's pants open and freed his hard and weeping cock. His hooded gaze was on his price and seconds later he deepthroated him. 

Q moaned and hoped his colleagues would ignore it. He did not want to be seen like this. At least not from anyone but James. His one hand grabbed onto the agent's shoulder to hold himself upright. The other was pressed against his own mouth to muffle his cries of ecstasy. 

It didn't take long for him to reach his peak. His knees shook and he fell down shaking from his release. 

James licked his lips and smiled. "I'm sorry. I think you've got a little glitter on your cock" he rasped. His voice sounded vague because he still had Q's sperm in his mouth.

Q giggled tiredly. "I don't care, love. I'm just glad you're back. Whole and hale" he said before he pulled James into a hungry kiss. He licked his mouth clean, enjoying the taste of his own cum mixed with James unique taste. 

James responded with a moan and shuddered softly when he reached his own peak. Cum swapping was one of his biggest kinks. 

Q smiled and yawned. 

"How about we blow this popsicle stand and go home?" James wanted to know. 

Q just nodded. Going home with his lover sounded good since he hadn't been home since 007 had gone on his mission. 

An hour later they were cuddled up in bed, both of them fast asleep and still covered in leftover cum and glitter. 

~The End~


End file.
